1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relates to imaging devices and, more particularly, to a lens module which has an accurate focusing function.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, digital camera modules are included as a feature in a wide variety of electronic devices. A lens module is a critical component of the digital camera module. When digital camera modules are assembled, a focus distance of lenses may need to be adjusted via the lens modules to get clear images.
A typical lens module includes lenses, an image sensor, a lens barrel, and a stepping motor. The lens barrel encloses the lenses therein and is driven by the stepping motor to move with respect to the image sensor along the axis of the lenses, so that the image sensor can get clear images. However, the axis of the lens barrel is usually offset from the optical axis, which affects focusing of the lens module.
Therefore, a new lens module is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.